Stay with me big Brother
by Emma-Alberta
Summary: So instead of the lady in white finding Bash after he's attacked. Francis finds his brother. Will Francis save him? And how will Bash's condition affect those who love him
1. Stay with me big brother

So I have recently started watching this series and I am totally hooked. After watching the Episode where Bash gets run through it could not stop me from wondering what would have happened if the Lady Delphine had not found Bash. Instead, his brother goes in search of him.

Stay with my Big Brother

The cold bit at Bash's face as he continued to pick the stones out that agitated his horse's delicate hooves. His day had been long and he knew that he needed to get his horse sorted soon in order to get back to the castle before nightfall. Suddenly the crack of a branch breaking sounded in the cold winter air. Bash's head shot up as his eyes scanned the woods around him. He could see a shape moving from behind some trees and he squinted as he tried to get a better look.

'Who's there?' he asked fear touched his voice.

Suddenly a searing hot pain pierced through his abdomen as a voice sounded behind him.

'A friend' it replied.

Blood began to spill from Bash's lips as he looked down to the long sword that protruded from his body. His attacker pulled the sword out and Bash collapsed to the ground, blood had already soaked through his clothes. Rolling onto his back, his eyes wide as he realised it to be the man he had stripped of his title merely hours before.

'Your brother the King can't protect you now' he stated as a smirk crossed his lips.

Bash's head fell to the snow as it became harder and harder to breathe, blood filled his mouth and spilt onto his cheeks as the darkness of unconsciousness took him.

§

Francis paced around his room as he anxiously waited for his brother to return, it was not like Bash to take this long. He grew more and more concerned as his gut began to twist in worry. The sound of a door opening broke the silence as Mary walked into the room, she adorned a white dress that was detailed with intricate Gold thread that shone as the light of the fire hit her. Despite everything that was happening between them, he could not help but admire her beauty, her dark brown hair tumbled over her shoulders and a small diamond tiara sat perfectly upon her head.

'My Lord, why do you pace so?' She asked as she perched on a seat sat beside the fire.

'Bash has yet to return and I fear for his safety. He has not been himself since he and Kenna ended their relationship with one another.' Francis paused for a moment as he walked toward the open window 'He was out looking for blood and I fear that he found it.'

'If you are concerned, send a party out to find him.' Mary replied as she looked at the flames.

'He headed north to speak with a subject that was abusing his post. He is at least a two-hour ride from here.' Stated Francis as he turned to look at Mary 'Perhaps I am over reacting but if he is hurt we may not get to him in time.' He finished as he perched himself on the edge of his desk.

For a long while, silence filled the room. Since Francis had given Mary permission to be with Conde, they were unable to hold any form of conversation without one snapping at the other. Francis looked at his Queen, she looked content as she sat beside the fire. It was the first time in quite some time that he had seen her look like she was at peace. It hurt his heart to know that it wasn't him that gave her that, but his cousin.

'I shall go out in search of him.' Said Francis suddenly, rousing Mary to look at him with concerned filled eyes.

'Francis, I am sure that Sebastian is fine. He is a fine warrior and can take care of himself. He's probably just trying to avoid another run-in with Kenna.' Mary stated as she continued to hold his gaze.

'I am going Mary, I know that something has happened. I can feel it, and as I have learned, its best I trust my instincts.' He finished as he left the room abruptly, leaving Mary sat by the fire with her thoughts.

Francis was quick to saddle up his horse, Leith at his side as they galloped off into the fading sun. For a what felt like an age they ran, not stopping for rest, Francis knew his brother was close. It was almost dark now and the woods were getting exceedingly hard to navigate, Leith knew they needed to stop soon but he could see the determination in his Kings eyes. They came to a holt so Francis could get his bearings, he didn't want to admit that as the light died he was struggling to find his way. All of a sudden, the sound of a horse screaming sounded in the distance.

'We aren't alone in these woods.' Stated Leith as his horse walked so he was stood beside Francis.

'Walk toward the sound,' Stated Francis as he urged his horse on 'only walk, we don't want to draw unwanted attention.' He finished as they walked quietly, farther into the woods. Very soon Francis could see the shape of a black horse through the trees. He dismounted his horse and crept closer to get a better look, it was Bash's horse. A smile crossed Francis' lips, his brother must have set up camp. After some time scanning his surroundings however he realised that he could not see his brother anywhere.

'Leith, that's Bash's horse. He can't be far. Stay here, I am going to see if I can find him.' He stated as he handed his mount's reigns to his friend.

'My lord surely I should go, it may be a trap.'

'This is my brother we're talking about here my friend, I must be the one to find him.'

Leith nodded in agreement and Francis began to creep toward his brother's horse. As he got closer in the dimming light, he noticed a black shape sprawled across the floor. Francis' heart began to race as he got closer and closer to the figure, suddenly he could see blood in the snow that surrounded it. At that moment Francis' heart sunk, he ran towards it, it was Bash. He was in a bad way, the snow beneath him was red with his blood and his clothes were soaked. Blood from his mouth spilt over his cheeks and down his neck.

'BASH!' shouted Francis suddenly as he sank to his brother's side.

He pulled his brother into his arms, he was cold but still breathing, the cold must have slowed down the bleeding.

'Bash, bash if you can hear my please wake up.' Said Francis, his voice cracking as tears began to form.

Leith heard his king shout and immediately ran to his friend's aid, what met him was a shock. The king's deputy, lying in the blood-soaked snow with his brother cradling him in his arms. Bash started to stir, his face creasing in pain. Suddenly he let out a blood-curdling cry as his eyes shot open.

'Francis' he said softly as he coughed causing more blood to spill from his lips. 'Francis I'm sorry.'

'Shhhh, don't say anything big brother. We're going to get you home.' Stated Francis as he rocked his brother gently.

Leith inspected Sebastian's wound, he knew it was bad. Death was coming, and soon.

'My lord, I don't think he will survive a journey back to the castle.' Leith stated as he stood up.

'We must try.' Replied Francis 'I won't let him die here.'

Leith nodded and walked back to his horse to fetch bandages.

'Stay with me big brother…' Francis rested his forehead against Bash's 'Please don't leave me.' He finished as tears began to fall freely down his cheeks.

'The man that attacked me,' said Sebastian as he stopped for breath 'It was the man I came to see. I stripped him of his title, he attacked me for revenge.' He finished as his face creased in pain.

Leith wrapped up Bash's wound tightly, he knew that Francis' plan to get him back to the castle was likely to kill his Bash. However, he helped his king none the less. Francis mounted his horse and then had Leith put Bash in front of him, he could feel his brother's warm blood seeping onto his clothes, they needed to leave now. Once Leith had mounted his horse they were away, galloping into the night, Bash's horse being led by Leith. They once again ran for hours without stopping, Francis' tunic was now drenched with his brother's blood. His horse grunted in displeasure at being forced to run without respite, but Francis couldn't stop, not now. Eventually, the lights of the castle could be seen in the distance, Francis smiled as he pulled his steed to a brief holt.

'We're almost home Bash, hold on big brother.'

Bash's head rested upon his brother's shoulder, he was growing weaker and weaker, his head lolling to one side.

'Bash?' said Francis 'Bash can you hear me?' asked Francis, terror filled his voice.

'I'm here little brother' replied Bash weakly 'Francis the pain, please help me.'

Francis' heart began to race, he held to his brother tightly as he readied himself to ride. Bash let out another scream, the pain clearly becoming too much for him to bear. Then his whole body went limp.

'BASH?' Shouted Francis as he shook his brother. When he received no answer, he kicked his horse into a gallop, he had to save his brother.

§

So this is the first instalment of this story, I hope you like and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I have a few other stories that need to be updated soon also.


	2. Forbidden kiss

So glad that my first chapter to this story was well received. Here is the next chapter for your enjoyment, it is pretty heavy stuff but I hope you enjoy.

§

Forbidden Kiss

Francis' urged his horse to run faster as he approached the castle gates, his heart racing as his brother remained limp in his arms. The guards shouted inaudibly in the distance as they approached the gate and signalled for the guards to raise the portcullis. Francis nudged his horse forward into the courtyard, holding his brother tightly in his arms. Bash's head hung limply, blood from his mouth dripping onto his chest.

'HELP' Francis shouted as he pulled his horse to a standstill 'PLEASE SOMEONE.'

A flurry of guards filled the courtyard, their hands grasping at the king's deputy, carefully lowering him to the ground.

'Someone get him to the Physician,' Said Francis 'and inform the Queen that I have returned.'

Very carefully, four guards lifted Bash and carried him swiftly into the castle. Francis followed closely behind, Leith by his side, his heart was practically pounding out of his chest. Carefully the guards laid Bash on a bed in the infirmary. Memories of when Bash returned wounded before came flooding back, his torso covered in blood, his face drained of colour. Mary came running into the room pulling Francis back to reality. He looked at his wife, tears were pouring down her porcelain cheeks.

'Sebastian,' she whispered as she ran to his side falling to her knees, she grabbed his hand in hers and held it to her face. Despite choosing Francis over him, she had never stopped loving him.

They all stood there watching as the physician looked over Bash's wound, his face grew solemn as he looked to his king.

'My lord, the sword has run him through and he has lost a lot of blood. It is unlikely that he shall survive, I can tend to his wounds best I can but I think you should prepare yourselves for the worst.' He finished as he returned his attention to his patient.

Mary looked at him with wide eyes, shaking her head in disbelief she then looked to Bash, his skin was almost as white as the snow that covered the grounds outside.

'I will not accept that diagnosis,' she stated as she continued to look at Bash 'you will do everything you can to save him.' She paused 'Do you understand me?'

He nodded in understanding and went about tending to Sebastian's wounds. Mary stood and turned to face her husband, his tunic was red with Bash's blood, her heart racing as she walked to him. Francis' eyes were filled with tears as he continued to stare at his brother's limp form. Mary took his bloodied hands in hers and his gaze turned to her. They just looked at each other for a while, the gravity of the situation hit them both like a great wave.

The room was quiet except for the soft clicks of the fire that burned in the corner of the room. The silence was soon disturbed however by the sound of Bash's cries of agony, he writhed in pain, tears tracing down his cheeks.

'PLEASE,' he screamed, 'Please make the pain stop.' He pleaded.

Mary broke down, her friend's cries too much for her to bear. She turned to see him looking directly at her, his blue eyes filled with fear. Her heart broke and she once again ran to his side.

'Shhhh Bash, it's okay. I'm here.' She said as she stroked his hair.

'Mary,' he said softly as a small smile crossed his lips 'Mary please stay with me.'

'I shall stay with you Bash, I'm not going anywhere.' She replied as she took his hand in hers again. She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and instantly she felt him relax.

The physician slipped him a sleeping potion and the king's deputy's eyes began to grow heavy.

'Please don't leave me here alone.' He pleaded weakly. Soon his body went limp and his head lolled to the side.

Mary sat there and stared at him for a moment. She took in his pale features; his face was finally free of the pain that etched his features just moments before. She stroked his face, flinching as her fingers ran over the sticky blood that clung to his face.

'Please fetch me a damp cloth.' She asked as she looked at the guard that stood beside her.

He nodded and returned just moments later with a small bowl. Mary took the cloth and began to clean up Bash's face, the blood soon turning the once white fabric pink. After a few minutes, she had cleaned his face up as much as she could. Francis came and sat beside her, placing a comforting hand upon hers, they sat there together at Sebastian's side. For the first time in what felt like an age, Mary could stand to be touched by the man that she had married.

§

Hours past, Francis left to change out of his bloodied clothes, Leith and the guards left to return to their posts leaving Mary and Bash alone together.

She held his hand and listened to his weak, raspy breaths. Tears still filled her eyes as she sat there and wondered if she was ever to see him open his eyes again. Memories flooded back to her as remembered how he made her feel when she had first arrived at French Court after so long. He was attentive and kind, whenever she saw him his beautiful smile would appear leaving her feeling warm and safe. In the small time that they were engaged, she had been so happy. She had found herself falling in love with him, her heart aching for the touch of his lips against hers. The day that she chose to wed Francis over him was one of the hardest days of her life.

'Bash?' she paused for a moment as if she were waiting for him to answer 'Bash if you can hear me, you cannot leave me. Not now.' She finished as she sobbed.

He did not stir, his eyes danced around beneath his eyelids. He shook with fever, his lips slightly parted as he slept.

'Bash I need you to know something. The day that I had to choose between you and your brother. I still to this day wonder if I made the right choice.' She paused for a moment as she looked at his still hand that she held in hers 'You made me feel so alive. The love I felt for you was wild and untamed. I did what I thought was right, but I have always wondered what our lives would have been like if I had chosen you.'

'So do I.' replied a quiet voice causing Mary to jump in surprise 'my heart broke the day that you chose Francis.' he continued as his pale blue eyes met her dark brown ones.

They looked at each other for a while, no words were shared, just worried stares.

'I've never stopped loving you, Mary. I don't think I ever shall.' he paused to take a pained breath 'I will always put you first.'

Mary just sat there for a moment in silence, unsure of what to say to him. She held his hand tightly, pulling it to her lips, she placed a tender kiss on his fingers.

'Bash I am so sorry,' she said as she placed his cool hand against her cheek 'I have caused you so much pain.'

'Yes you have,' he replied frankly 'but you have also brought me much joy' he finished as he smiled at her weakly. His body shaking as the fever raged through his body.

He looking at the ceiling, scrunching his face in pain. Mary placed a comforting hand on his chest, her eyes filled with worry. When the pain subsided a little, he took her hand in his, bringing it to his lips.

'If I am to die, I am glad that you are at my side, Mary.' He said as a tear trickled down his cheek.

'Sebastian, you cannot speak like that. You are not going to die.' Replied Mary as she cupped his cheek in her hand.

'Mary, I have seen my wound. There is no coming back from that, I was lucky to make it back to the castle.'

'You are a fighter Bash, you've survived wounds like this before.' She stated as she remembered the first time he returned wounded, trying to help save Scotland.

'My wounds then weren't as grave as they are now.' He replied as he looked at her with his pale blue eyes.

Mary nodded, she smiled at him and then laid her head on his chest. The sound of his beating heart calmed her, taking his hand in hers again she laid there for what felt like an age.

§

Day's past and Bash made little signs of improvement. Mary spent every day at his side, leaving only to eat and change. She slept by his bedside, she had grown used to the sound of his heartbeat. She knew that she had to make the most of it, for soon she could lose the sound forever.

Francis stood in the doorway watching as Mary sat by Bash's side. He had been slipping in and out of consciousness for over a day now, the physician saying that it was only a matter of hours now, Bash would almost certainly not survive. A pang of jealousy hit him as he watched them together, the feeling was oh so familiar. He knew it was wrong of him to feel this way, his brother was dying, but he could not help but despise the fact that the only man who's breathing his wife could bear to listen to was his brothers. Mary could not stand to be around anyone but Bash, she would not even see Conde. He had paid several visits to the infirmary in the hope to catch a moment with Mary, only to be sent away.

Mary raised her head from Bash's chest to see him smiling at her. She smiled back, glad to see that he had not left her yet.

'When I wake to you here, it makes me wonder what it would have been like to wake up to you as my wife.' He said softly.

'I have wondered the same,' replied Mary as she sat up slightly 'I think I would have been very happy waking to your smile every morning.' She finished as she placed a loving hand upon his stubbly cheek.

'Mary, you don't have to do this. You have a duty to France, to your King. You shouldn't be sitting with a dying Bastard.' Said Sebastian, his eyes drifting to his still bleeding wound 'I don't have long, I don't want you to see me die.'

Tears began to well up in the Queens' eyes, she looked to his torso, it was bare but for the bloodied bandage. Sweat glittered on his chiselled chest, his body still shaking with Fever that tormented his body.

Francis continued to watch from the doorway. He wanted to walk away, to leave them be but he couldn't, his feet were glued to the spot.

'Bash, I'm not going to leave you. I don't care about my duty or France. At this moment, all I care for is you.' She replied as she leaned in closer to him 'you don't have to hide what you're feeling from me Bash. I know you, I've seen your heart.'

'I am nobody,' he replied, his brother's words echoed in his head as he remembered their fight in the graveyard the day he and Mary were due to be wed. He looked into her eyes, 'I am no one's priority. I am the Bastard son of a King, nothing more.'

'You are so much more than that Sebastian.' Said Mary softly.

For a moment, they just smiled at each other sweetly, his blue eyes locked to her brown ones.

'I love you Mary, more than you shall ever know.' He said as a few tears escaped from his tired eyes.

Mary leaned in and placed a tender kiss on his lips, as she pulled away she smiled at him again.

'I love you too Bash.'

For a moment Bash looked at her, his heart racing from the kiss they just shared. Suddenly he felt a surge of strength return to him and he grabbed her face in his hands and pulled her in again. This kiss was more passionate, she placed her hand behind his head pulling him in closer. There was a fire between them that excited her, it reminded her of how she felt all those months ago.

She pulled away, her eyes wide, lips parted as she caught her breath. She had not felt like that in what felt like an age, had she chosen the wrong brother. Bash looked at her, worry filled his eyes as he waited for her reaction.

'I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that.' He said as he looked down in shame.

Francis stood there, his eyes widened in shock, he had lost Mary to his brother again. Anger filled him and he now felt like he could not stay any longer, he couldn't watch this anymore.

Mary stroked Sebastian's cheek causing him to look at her once more. She smiled at him and then placed one more tender kiss upon his lips.

'Don't be sorry.' She replied and she placed her fingers on her lips and smiled.

Bash suddenly began to shake, his eyes rolled into the back of his head as his hands balled into fists at his side.

'Bash?' said Mary as she grabbed hold of him to try and keep him still 'BASH!'

Francis heard Mary scream and ran into the infirmary as fast as he could. He was greeted by the site of his brother motionless and limp, Mary by his side with tears streaming down her face. He stood there motionless for a moment, unsure of what to do. Just moments ago, he watched his wife and his brother kiss in front of him again. Now his brother's life hung in the balance.

§

So there it is the next chapter of this story. Thank you for the awesome feedback I have had so far. I will try and put up another update soon :)


	3. Choice

So here is the next instalment, apologies for it taking so long but have not had a chance to sit down and write anything. I hope you enjoy and it was worth the wait.

Choice

Francis had to act fast. He knew that hesitation would Mary suspicious of him and he did not want her to know that he had been watching them. He felt conflicted inside, his anger was mixed with despair as his brother lay there dying before him. He remembered how he felt the first time he had seen them kiss, how he had hoped that his brother would come to harm, but now as his brother was on the cusp of death he wanted nothing but to see him live.

'I will get the physician.' He said quickly as he ran from the room.

Mary watched as Francis scurried from the room, her heart pounding in her chest. She quickly returned her attention to Bash who lay there motionless before her, his skin was grey, small beads of sweat roll down his forehead into his dark brown hair. She clasped his hand tightly, praying for him to open his perfect blue eyes.

'You can't leave me, Sebastian,' she said as she sobbed 'you can't do this to your Queen. I command you to wake up.'

She sat there for a moment, hoping that he would oblige her. Nothing happened and Mary began to sob even harder, burying her head into his chest. She stayed there for several moments, Bash's ragged breaths were the only thing proving he was still clinging onto life. She slowly raised her head and looked at him, he looked almost peaceful which gave her some comfort. She stood slightly and bent over him, her face mere inches from his.

'If I kiss you again, you have to promise me you'll wake up.' She said softly as she cupped his cheek in her hand 'I'm not going to let you go again' she finished as she looked at his lips.

She laid a gentle kiss on his soft lips, lingering there for a moment. Hoping that her kiss would rouse him, that she would pulled away and he would be there, smiling at her.

Francis entered the infirmary, the physician hot on his heels but what greeted him was enough to break him completely. Mary was stood over his motionless brother, kissing him as she sobbed quietly. She suddenly pulled away as she looked at Francis, and then to the physician.

'Save him, please.' Was all she said as she stepped back and let him examine Bash.

She quickly glanced at Francis who just stood watching his brother with wide eyes. She felt no regret for kissing Bash, she had felt distant from Francis for quite some time now and she was starting to wonder if this tragedy was here to teach her a lesson.

'His fever is getting worse. I fear that if we don't get it down, he won't make it much longer.' stated the physician as he stood and faced the king and queen.

'How can we do that?' asked Francis quickly causing Mary to jump.

'We need to cool him down, and quickly' he replied. 'His wound is starting to heal which is a good sign however the fever is what will kill him. If we can get his fever down then he may survive this ordeal.'

'The snow' stated Mary suddenly as she looked at Francis 'there is still plenty of it outside. If we cover him in snow that could cool him down surely?' she finished as she then turned to look at the healer.

'It could work' he replied 'however I worry that if we move him we could destroy the work I have done in stitching his wounds.'

'If we don't move him he is going to die anyway' stated Mary bluntly 'we can move him on a stretcher. We can gather a handful of guards to help us move him.' She finished as she looked at Francis, desperation filled her eyes.

'I will fetch Leith, he and I will move my brother.' Stated Francis as he turned to leave.

Mary nodded in understanding and then turned to look at Bash again. She was going to make sure they tried everything, she wasn't going to let him die.

Soon the king returned with his trusted friend at hand. Leith looked at the king's deputy, his heart sank at his condition. Between him and the king, they managed to gently lower Bash onto a large blanket that they would use as a stretcher. As they lifted Bash, not a sound escaped him. This caused Mary to panic even more, his state of unconsciousness much deeper than they realized. They quickly carried Bash to the courtyard, servants stopping in their tracks, shock and despair covering their faces. The courtyard the came to was small and secluded, which gave them comfort.

They stripped bash of his leather pants and placed him in the deep snow that lay on the ground. Instantly Bash began to shiver violently, but he still didn't stir from his sleeping state. Leith and Francis started to bury him in the snow in the hope that it would cool him quicker, Mary just stood and watched, her hands together and resting on her lips as if she were in prayer. What felt like hours passed and Bash lay there, his body jerking as he shivered, they watched careful to make sure he did not reopen his wound. Mary walked to his side and crouched beside him, placing a comforting hand on his head, she stroked his hair and watched as he relaxed to her touch. More time passed and the group continued to watch him, hoping for some visible improvement in his condition.

Ever so slowly Bash began to open his eyes, his first conscious thought was how cold he was, the sun was like a blinding light causing his eyes to have to adjust to his new surroundings. After a few moments, he was greeted by the most beautiful sight he could have imagined, Mary stood over him. He smiled weakly at her and she smiled back, her hand still stroking his hair.

'Hello Sebastian' she said softly as tears of joy began to fill her eyes.

Francis sighed in relief as his brother rejoined the land of the living, but soon the twang of jealousy returned.

'I'm freezing,' stated Bash as he started looking around, realizing he was led in the snow.

'We had to get your temperature down Sebastian. If we hadn't you wouldn't have been long for this world.' Replied Mary.

'We'll get you inside brother.' Said Francis suddenly as he walked to Bash's side.

'Perhaps he would be more comfortable in his own quarters. I can continue to monitor him from there.' Said the Healer as he smiled at his queen.

Sebastian turned his head to look at his brother, he was glad to see him. Leith and Francis once again gently lifted Bash onto their makeshift stretcher, causing Bash to wince in discomfort. They quickly and swiftly carried him to his quarters, gently laying him on his soft bed. Mary was quick then to cover him up, making sure he was comfortable. Bash smiled at her as she fussed over him, he never expected that the Queen of France would tuck him into bed.

'We shall leave you to rest now brother.' Said Francis and he motioned for everyone to leave.

'I shall stay here and watch over him.' Stated Mary as she perched herself on the edge of the bed.

Francis winced at her statement, he turned to leave but was interrupted by his brother's voice filling the room.

'My Queen you have done enough, you heard the healer I am out of danger for now. You have neglected your duties as a queen for too long now. You don't have to stay with me' said Bash as he took Mary's hand in his.

Francis silently prayed for her to leave, he knew the longer they spend together, the deeper their feelings for each other would grow. Sebastian smiled at her as she looked deep into his light blue eyes.

'I want to stay Bash,' she replied as she looked at their entwined hands 'I need to.'

Bash nodded and then closed his eyes. He felt weak and the call of sleep was winning him over. It gave him comfort to be in his own bed, and even more so to have Mary stay with him. Francis said nothing more and left the room swiftly, knowing in his heart he had lost his wife. Mary watched as Bash rested, she could bear to take her eyes off of him. She like if she did, he would just slip away from her. She placed her hand upon his chest, felt it rise and fall with each breath that he took and she smiled at the thought that when he awoke she would be by his side. Her eyes began to feel heavy and she realized how little she had slept over the past few days, she looked at Bash again and then lay down beside him, her hand never leaving his chest. It was her comfort that he was still there with her, still breathing, his heart still beating. With that she allowed herself to fall into a deep slumber.

§

So, there you have the next chapter, I am currently pondering whether to end it here or whether to keep it going. I do feel like I could do more with the story. Your feedback would be much appreciated. Hope you enjoyed.


	4. Realisation

Thank you to those who gave me some awesome feedback on the story so far. Decided to keep this story going for a little longer as I do have some ideas on how to continue it. Hopefully, you guys will enjoy. Here is the next instalment, look forward to hearing what you think.

§

Realisation

A few days past and the castle had begun to come back to some sort of normality after the Kings Deputy's attack. Francis had taken it upon himself to find the man responsible for almost killing his brother, but had found that some loyal village people had taken it upon themselves to execute him after they believed that he had succeeded in killing Sebastian. So many people had been delighted to hear the news that the King's Deputy was alive and growing stronger with every day, the King had not realised how much of an influence his brother had on his people. He had visited his brother almost every day, they would sit there talking for hours like they had as children. Slowly the jealousy he felt for Bash's relationship with Mary started to melt away, and the relief that his brother was going to live took over. Mary had been a lot more attentive to her duties now that Bash was out of danger and her once obvious attraction to Prince Conde had disappeared completely. She barely spoke to him and that gave Francis some comfort, he worried that Conde was secretly spying for his brother.

Francis walked swiftly down the cold Stoney halls towards his brother's room, a smile crossed his lips as he brought him his news.

'Bash I bring news on the filth that attacked you.' Said Francis, as he entered his brother's room.

Bash was stood by his large wooden desk. He was dressed in his usual brown leather pants and a white tunic that was open at the front, he looked thin and pale, which caused Francis' stomach to turn a little with worry, he did not look well.

'Your up!' said the king as he smiled, trying to hide his concern.

'I needed to get out of that damn bed' joked Bash as he turned to face his brother.

'You must be careful Bash, your still not completely healed.' Said, Francis, as his voice turned to one now filled with concern.

'I appreciate your concern little brother.' Replied Bash as he gingerly lowered himself into his chair, wincing slightly as he leaned back 'what news of my attacker then?"

'He was caught mere hours after you were attacked! Bragging about how he had killed the king's deputy. When the villagers thought that you were dead they hung him at sun up.' Replied Francis as he sat in a chair beside the fire.

'I see.' said Bash, as his eyes turned to look out the window.

'Are you not happy? This is excellent news!' Replied Francis 'He stabbed you in the back Bash. He was a coward. He knew he couldn't take you in combat so he chose to sneak up on you like a snake instead.' He finished as he sat forward in his chair, his hands gripped the arms tightly as if he were about to spring to his feet.

'No, it is excellent news.' Replied Bash 'He won't hurt anyone anymore.'

'Then what troubles you?' asked Francis as confusion crossed his face.

'Why aren't you angry with me?' asked Bash frankly.

'Angry? Why should I be angry with you?' replied Francis as he sat back in his chair.

Bash looked at him with his piercing blue eyes, his face was solemn. He didn't even know where to start, he had once again fallen for his brother's girl, however, he knew that this time, Mary's heart belonged to him. They had spent a lot of time together since his attack, Mary spent every evening with him. They would lie together and speak about when she first arrived at court, how she had instantly felt a connection to him when she arrived, how her heart broke when she was forced to stand and watch him marry Kenna.

'Never mind.' Was all he could muster before a sharp pain ripped through his stomach causing him to throw his head back and let out a small shout.

'Bash?' said Francis as he leapt to his feet and ran to his brother's side 'Bash are you alright?' he finished as he placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder.

The pain passed a Bash relaxed a little. He nodded to his brother and then let his chin rest on his chest.

'Perhaps I should return to bed.' He said as he readied himself to stand.

'Here let me help you.' replied Francis, as he placed his brother's arm over his shoulder.

He helped Bash limp to his bed and perch on the edge of it. Bash smiled and bowed his head in appreciation.

'Thank you, little brother.' Said Bash, as he struggled to pull his legs up onto the bed.

Francis seeing his brother's struggles, grabbed Sebastian's legs and pulled them up onto the bed, he then helped his brother carefully lay back. Bash looked at him with a mixture of concern and appreciation. He couldn't understand why Francis was being so kind to him despite everything.

'I shall leave you to rest now.' Said Francis as he handed Bash his quilt 'Try and stay put brother, you're too heavy for me to carry on my own.' He finished as he smiled.

Bash let out a small laugh as he watched his brother turn and leave. He could feel his eyes getting heavier, clearly, he had overexerted himself. He welcomed the darkness as he drifted off into a healing sleep.

§

Mary had found it a struggle to return back to her usual duties as the Queen of France, many of the nobles had been asking questions about her absence from court. She had found being around Conde exceedingly difficult, his advances now repulsive to her. She had ended up making it quite clear to him that her feelings for him were nothing more than a distant memory now, he had not taken kindly to that. He ended up causing quite a scene in front of the other nobles and the King and she had been taken aback when Francis came to her aid and stood up for her against her ex-lover. The thing that kept her going through her day though was seeing Bash, his smile the only thing that made her days bearable.

When she entered his chambers, she found him propped up on his fluffy duck feather pillows, his eyes closed. She smiled as he lay there peacefully, and she then slowly walked towards his bedside. Bash stirred as he heard soft footsteps. He opened his eyes to see Mary smiling at him. She was wearing a beautiful white gown, with a simple crown upon her dark brown hair and to him, she was the image of perfection.

'Hello.' He said as she perched on the edge of his bed. He cupped her face in his hand and smiled as she leaned into his touch.

'Hello.' She replied as she smiled back at him 'how are you feeling today?' she continued she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

'I managed to get out of bed for a while earlier.' Replied Bash as he propped himself up further 'it didn't agree with me.' He finished as he smirked at her.

'You mustn't run before you can walk Bash.' She replied as she looked at him with concerned eyes.

'I am fine, Francis helped me back into bed. Which is where I plan to stay for now.' He replied as he let his head sink back into his cushions.

'I missed you today at court.' Said Mary as she looked at her hands 'I miss your face there, smiling at me as I pretend to appease the Nobles.'

'I won't be like this for much longer,' Replied Bash as he took her hand in his 'every day I get stronger. Soon I will be back at court and by your side.' He finished as he smiled at her.

'I look forward to that day.' Replied Mary as laid down beside him.

Bash turned his head, his blues eyes locked with Mary's dark brown ones. They laid there for what felt like an age, just looking at each other. Suddenly the guilt he had felt earlier seemed to wash away as she smiled at him with her beautiful lips. He placed a soft kiss on them and then pulled away to take in her face once again. She smiled at him and then kissed him back, this time with more passion, her heart racing as it got more intense, butterflies doing summersaults inside her stomach. She liked how she felt as she kissed him, she never wanted that feeling to go away. The kiss was cut short as Bash suddenly pulled away from her, she looked at him with confusion and he looked at her with fear In his eyes. Her heart sank.

'Bash?' she said.

Suddenly Bash's eyes rolled back into his head and he went limp his skin grey, blood staining his once white tunic crimson red.

'BASH!"

§

Well, little cliff-hanger there. Hope you enjoyed the latest update and I will try and get the next chapter up in the next few days. Please feel free to leave me some feedback. I always love to hear it ^^


	5. Time

Hey, and thank you for the feedback on the last chapter. I do apologise for it being a bit short, didn't have much time to write but wanted to get an update in. Hope you enjoy this

latest instalment.

§

Time

Mary laid by Bash's side and watched him as he slept, he looked so weak and frail, his skin was pale and shone with sweat from his newly developed fever. The physician had said that he had managed to reopen his wound when he had gotten out of bed pushing his recovery back. He had also mentioned how concerned he was about bash's general condition, he was getting thinner and thinner and didn't appear to be eating, Mary had forced him a few times but he could only manage a few mouthfuls and then he would stop. She was determined to get him well again, but he was stubborn, one thing that he and Francis did share in common.

Bash started to stir and Mary smiled as she sat up and started to stroke his damp hair. Bash's eyes fluttered open and he smiled and he looked up at his love.

'Hello, you.' He said as he pushed himself up a little in an attempt to get comfortable.

'Hello,' replied Mary as she smiled back 'How are you feeling?'

'A little better,' he replied, 'for the first time in what feels like an age I could eat a horse.' He joked.

Mary beamed at this news, she quickly sprung to her feet.

'I will get the servant to bring you some dinner' she said quickly as walked to the door.

Bash smiled as he watched her walk away, however inside he felt like he was falling to pieces. He knew he wasn't well, and he was pretty sure that he was getting worse but he was determined not to give up. Mary swiftly re-entered the room, practically skipping as she came and laid beside him again.

'They shall bring you some food swiftly.' She said as she smiled at Sebastian.

She leaned in and kissed him, her hand grazed his face and then pulled away to admire his pale blue eyes. He smiled at her as he stroked her face affectionately, running his fingers over her lips, down her neck. In the short time that they were engaged, he had dreamed of the day that she would be his completely, how he could fulfil her every wish for the rest of his life. Guilt suddenly hit him, this was his brother's wife, the Queen of France that he was having these thoughts about.

'What are we doing?' he asked suddenly, 'what can we ever hope to come out of this?'

Mary looked at him with confusion.

'What do you mean?' she asked, sitting up straight so that they were now face to face.

'You are the Queen of France! The wife of my brother, the king, and I his deputy. We can never be more than an affair. Knowing that you can never truly be mine, it's killing me.' He replied.

'I know who I am, what I am. I wish that I could turn back time and that I had chosen differently. That I'd chosen you, but I can't! All I can give you is my love.' She replied as tears began to fill her eyes.

Bash smiled at her, cupping her soft cheek in his hand he pulled her into a kiss. The feeling of her lips against his exhilarated him. A knock at the door interrupted their moment of passion, pulling away he looked at her, his eyes wide.

'Your love is more than I could ever have hoped for.' Was his reply as he smiled.

Mary leapt from the bed with feline grace and ran to the door, leaving Bash with his thoughts. He had to recover, for her.

§

A few weeks passed a Bash was finally on his feet, although still not back at court. He was eating and even took walks around the grounds, overjoyed that the was no longer at death's door. He spent a lot of time with Francis, attempting to catch up on court business however they ended up finding themselves talking like old friends. Mary had made the decision to spend less time with Bash now that he was almost healed, she wanted to avoid the tongues of the nobles wagging, however, it didn't make their situation any easier.

The moments they did get together were fleeting, no touches or kisses shared, although she longed for them. She and Francis had grown closer also, although not romantically. Conde had left Court after her constant refusals, so everything was starting to return to some form of normality. She and Francis were yet to discuss the situation of her feelings for Bash, she knew she had to talk to him about it, but it wasn't going to make the conversation any easier. She couldn't avoid the subject any longer. With determination, she entered Francis' study, he was leaning over his desk with his mother by his side. When he noticed her arrival, a smile crossed his lips.

'Mary,' He stated as he stood up straight, 'what can I help you with?'

'Francis, I need to speak to you about a rather delicate matter.' Replied Mary as her eyes quickly glanced at Catherine 'Alone if possible.' She finished.

'Of course, I shall leave you two in peace.' Replied Catherine as she placed a loving hand on Francis' arm and then proceeded to leave, gracing Marry with a smile as she left.

'What do you wish to speak to me about?' asked Francis quickly as he walked around his desk toward Mary.

'Bash.' She replied Frankly.

Francis stopped in his tracks, his smile quickly faded from his lips. He looked at her with questioning eyes, knowing he wasn't going to like the conversation that was to come.

'I know that you are aware of my feelings for him. Almost losing him made me realise how very dear he is to me.' Mary said as she took a few steps towards her husband.

Francis nodded, he knew how close they had become, seen their feelings for each other and in some way, had come to accept it. It did not make the idea of them any easier for him, history was repeating itself in some way.

'Francis, I understand how hard this must be for you, but I must be honest about how I feel.' Mary continued as she looked at him with sorry eyes.

'How do you feel?' he asked, his voice breaking slightly.

Mary paused for a moment, her gaze drifting the fire that crackled in the grand fireplace beside her.

'I love him.' Was her reply, her head dropping to the floor as she closed her eyes ' I don't think I really ever stopped loving him' she finished.

'Mary, I will not lie, this pains me. This is not the first time you have fallen for my brother; however, I wish to protect his feelings too as you broke him once before.' Said Francis as he took his wife's hands in his.

'I have always loved him Francis,' She replied as she returned her gaze to Francis 'I realise now what I lost and I don't want to lose it again.'

Francis dropped her hands, stepping back with tear-filled eyes.

'You regret marrying me?' he said, suddenly anger touched his voice.

'In a way yes, and in others no. You have shown me love and kindness. You are a great King because you put your country before anything or anyone else.' She replied 'We were happy and I did love you, I still do but Sebastian makes me feel things that you never could. He challenges me in ways I never thought I would be challenged. I almost lost him, you almost lost him. I cannot let him slip away from me again, and I don't think you want to lose him either.'

'I am sorry that you are feeling this way. I cannot stop you from being with my brother. You are your own person and so is he.' He replied as he turned and walked back to his desk.

Mary bowed her head in appreciation and turned to leave, smiling from ear to ear.

'Mary.' Said Francis suddenly causing her to stop 'don't get caught.' He finished as he went back to looking at his maps.

§

She returned to Bash's chambers swiftly, being careful not to be seen by unfriendly eyes. She entered his chambers, her smile stretched ear to ear as. Bash was wearing his leather pants and boots, but his chest was bare. He looked at Mary and smiled, as she stopped dead in her tracks, taking in his chiselled chest, her heart beating faster as he walked towards her. She then looked at his wound which was all but healed now, she ran her fingers over it then let her fingers trace the waist of his trousers. Bash out his hand around her waist pulling her closer to him, the feeling of his body against hers made her heart want to leap from her chest.

'I missed you.' Said Sebastian softly, his lips grazing Mary's cheek.

She looked up at him and kissed him softly, pulling him in closer as she did. As she pulled away she smiled at him, placing her hand on his chest and letting her fingers trace circles on his soft skin.

'I missed you too.' She replied, kissing him again.

'Have you spoken with Francis regarding our situation?' Asked Bash as he broke their embrace and walked to his desk. Upon it was a large bottle of wine and two glasses, he poured them both a glass and then walked back to Mary, handing her one of the glasses with a smile.

'Yes, I have.' She replied as she took the glass gladly 'He has said that he will not stop us from being together, but has begged us to be discreet.'

'What about your duty to him, to France?' he continued.

'Well I don't think I shall be providing Francis with an heir for a while, but I know that someday I will have to.' Said Mary as she took a large sip from her glass 'but we don't need to worry about that for now.'

Bash looked a little downcast at the idea the one day, Mary would have to be intimate with his brother again however he knew that he could not be selfish with her.

'We can finally be together Sebastian.' Said Mary suddenly as she walked to his side.

She took his glass from his hand and placed them both on the table. Bash looked at her with confusion, he watched her as she stood in front of him again. She ran her hands down his bare chest, her breathing became quick, nervous about what was about to happen. She looked at him, his lips slightly parted as her fingers continued to run his torso to his hips. She then placed one hand on her shoulder and pulled herself up as she began to kiss his neck, then along his collarbone. Bash closed his eyes in pleasure, her kisses were like heaven upon his skin, suddenly he grabbed her arms and pulled her into a kiss. He then spun her around, brushing her hair to one side, he began to kiss her neck as one of his hands began to pull up her skirt. Mary's heart began to beat faster, she quivered with pleasure as Bash's fingers grazed her thigh. She turned her head and began to kiss him again, turning to face him again she pushed him backwards towards the bed, his leg hitting it causing him to fall on his back. He looked at her with wide eyes, and she climbed onto of him, kissing him with a passion she did not know she had. He rolled her onto her back and took a moment to look at her.

'Are you sure?' he asked, his breathing fast.

'Yes.' She replied as she smiled at him, his worry for her all the more endearing as she pulled him into a kiss again.

§

Well, there is the next instalment. Thinking I may possibly end it here as I can't see much more that I can do with it. Apologies to the team Francis readers. As I said before I love Bash and Mary together. I hope you enjoyed it, love to hear what you think!


End file.
